Paul Kershaw
Paul Kershaw is a firefighter and was part of the emergency crews who were deployed to Coronation Street in December 2010 when it was rocked by an explosion from The Joinery bar, followed by a derailed tram from the wrecked viaduct. One of the trapped people was Molly Dobbs, pinned underneath the wreckage of the Corner Shop with her baby Jack. Paul was the first fireman to make his way through the rubble to the mother and son where he spoke words of comfort to her and rescued the baby from her, promising to be back with more men and equipment. He did return, telling her that they needed specialist lifting equipment but he was obviously perturbed at the sight of the blood seeping out from her body. He took charge of cutting away the rubble from around Molly in an effort to get her out and save her life but all their efforts proved to be in vain as the young girl slowly bled to death. Paul arrived at the scene in October 2011 when Eileen Grimshaw trapped her head in the railings of the Underworld factory on her 50th birthday. He and his fire team cut her free and Paul advised her to check-up at Weatherfield General. Paul later arrived at the hospital with flowers for Eileen and asked her out on a date. They went on their first date at Nick's Bistro. After their second date at the Rovers, Paul went back to No.11 with Eileen. However, he received a call and told Eileen that he had to rush off due to work duties. Paul left his wallet behind, and Eileen decided to visit his house the next day and return it. He practically shut the door on her when she arrived but thanked her. Paul later apologized for his behaviour and explained that his brother was there at the time upset after splitting up with his wife. He and Eileen shared a kiss before he left. Eileen's lodger Marcus Dent later saw Paul in Freshco's with another woman, and told his partner Sean Tully, who agreed not to tell Eileen until they were sure it was how it seemed. However, she unknowingly slept with Paul, who surreptitiously phoned his wife claiming he had work. The following morning, Eileen was confused to wake up to find Paul had already left. A guilty Marcus confessed to an upset Eileen that he'd saw him with another woman and was probably married. A furious Eileen decided to confront Paul and arrived at the Fire station looking for him. Paul revealed that he was married and Eileen decided that Paul's wife deserved to know the truth about her philandering husband. She arrived at his house and talked to Lesley, who didn't react to the news and became confused. Rushing to her side, Paul explained to Eileen that his wife had early outset Alzheimer's disease. Paul later arrived at Eileen's and they had a heart to heart. He was hopeful that they could remain friends but Eileen declined, saying his commitment should be to his wife. In November 2011, when Bessie Street School headteacher Brian Packham lost his speaker for a safety awareness day, Eileen phoned Paul who filled in at the school and Brian later brought him to the Rovers afterwards. He and Eileen talked and she and Paul agreed to remain friends. He told her about Lesley's worsening condition at home and how she was becoming violent. Paul later called Eileen at work saying that Lesley had gone missing, and Eileen found her confused. In December 2011, Eileen sent a Christmas card to Paul and Lesley and later invited them for Christmas dinner. She brought them to the Rovers but Lesley got increasing confused. Paul cancelled Christmas dinner with Eileen after Lesley fell over in the garden, but they still met up in the pub on Christmas Day. In January 2012, Eileen admitted her feelings for him and he agreed to take her out, despite Lesley. The character was credited as "Firefighter Paul" on his first and third appearance and "Fire Officer Paul" on his second. When he reappeared in October 2011, he received the credit of "Paul Kershaw". See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2010 debuts Category:1988 marriages Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Firefighters Category:Current characters